1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system for a vehicle, for example a motor vehicle, wherein the control system has an engine control device for controlling a drive of a first vehicle axle by means of an internal combustion engine, and a control device for controlling a second drive of a second vehicle axle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for operating a control system, and to a vehicle having such a control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles that are equipped either with a two-wheel drive mode or a four-wheel drive mode to drive one or both axles of the vehicle are known from the prior art. In this context, an internal combustion engine drives an axle in the two-wheel drive mode or drives two axles the four-wheel drive mode. A driver of a racing vehicle can manually request a characteristic diagram by pressing, for example, a corresponding switch. The vehicle that has a two-wheel drive mode or a four-wheel drive mode then is controlled by an assigned controller in the vehicle on the basis of the characteristic diagram.
The object of the invention is to make available an improved drive controller for a vehicle.